Maximum Ride 5: Mutants on the Run, AGAIN!
by RandomMusicFreak
Summary: Max and the flock are going on the mission at the end of TFW. New powers, FAX, Niggy, maybe even some MIGGY? Fax is main pairing. If reviewers want I will add the powers from MAX. KJW18 co-writes. Hiatus. Re-edited version to come out some time in summer.
1. Hope

Aren't you bored

**Aren't you bored? Well I am. Here goes my 1****st**** story. Suggestions needed! Here is a story of Maximum Ride proportions, pun intended.**

"Maax? I'm hungry." the voice that woke me up told me. I checked the clock 7:45. I wish I'd gotten up sooner, but o well (AN: does anyone know the time they really get up?). Remember what I told you in the last book? Well if you don't, READ IT AGAIN! Or I can just tell you right now. Well, the voice, AKA Jeb, sometimes, told us to go on to another adventure. Yippee! More experiment to free, more robotic butt to kick, which also means more chances of being killed. At least the odds were in our favor, I hope. We had been on the road, or rather in the air, for 3 days now. I had took pity on the flock and decided to stay al a hotel. Of course, I only gave in after the usual round of bambi eyes, this time, though, it was a bit unusual. The WHOLE FLOCK gave me bambi eyes, sparing Total, and Iggy. Who does that leave, well, let me count, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and FANG. Yes Mr. Un-Emotional did bambi eyes! I don't know how Angel and Nudge talked him into it. And if Angel used mind control, I would've known, because Angel's jaw wouldn't have dropped to the ground.

HI-LAR-IOUS! Any ways, we got 3 rooms, courtesy of the Max Ride card; Iggy and Gazzy in 26, Angel and Nudge in 27, with Total of course, and Fang and I in 28.

"Max?" Whoa, I must have been ranting for a long time there.

"Yeah ?"(Whoever figures out who came in gets a preview of the next chappy, only the 1st person who gets it right gets the preview)

"What's for breakfast?"

"If you get the flock up then we can go to the lobby there's a free continental breakfast here."

"OK Max." said and left. Peace at last at least for the moment.

"Max?" I swear, I jumped 10 ft. in the air, rhyme not intended.

"Don't do that Fang!" I said while trying to put ice in my words. He laughed, I melted. _Oh, Fang, I lo- Wait up! BAD MAX! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD MAX! He's your brother! And even if you do like him that way it could split up the flock again._

"What Fang?" I asked.

"I'll take the flock to the lobby. You can take a shower or something. We'll meet you down there."

Wow. That was the longest thing he's said in a week. What surprised me more was his offer.

"Uh, thanks?" I question-said. I got my clothes and went in the bathroom. Sure enough, when I came out they were already in the lobby. A chorus of "Hey, Max" s met me there. I sat down at the feast before me. We finished in about 15 minutes. We went back to our rooms to pack, and when we were checking out the new clerk at the counter started flirting with me. He was cute, but too bad we were mutant kids on the run that had to save the world. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang's jaw twitch and tighten, almost imperceptibly. With that little twitch, a little bubble of hope formed in me that maybe, just maybe, he liked me too. I would have to think about it later. Like when we were flying. I'll just admit it, so no one bothers me about it. I LOVE FANG. And Angel, or any other member of the flock, if you are reading / listening to this, IF YOU TELL FANG YOU WILL DIE!

**AN: Well, what do you think? I promise the review button doesn't bite! Unless you are Total. It hates Total. Don't forget the competition!**

**Noodle **


	2. Oh, Fang

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews! 5. 35 people read Chap. 1! AWESOME! If I can get 7 reviews then I will post tomorrow. BTW, MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc won the competition. It was Nudge! She always says that she is hungry! Here's the chappie!

CHAPTER 2 Fang POV

I woke up to the sound of Max's heavy breathing. Oh, god was she beautiful. She was so peaceful when she sleeps. Which only adds to the fact I love her. But, obviously, she only loves me like a brother.  
"Fang?" she said in her sleep, a bit nervously I might add.

"I'm right here Max. Don't worry." I answered. She smiled and woke up a few minutes later when Nudge came in. I pretended that I was asleep.

"Max, I'm hungry." A few minutes later Nudge said Max again. This time Max responded, "Yeah, Nudge?"

"I'm hungry."

"OK. We can go to the lobby in a few minutes. They have a free Continental Breakfast here."

"OK Max." she said and left.

"Max?" I asked. She literally jumped 10 ft. in the air.

"Don't do that Fang!" I could tell she was trying to make me scared of her. Too bad that I'm Max-glare-and-word-resistant. I laughed at the thought.

"What?" Max questioned me. I got lost in her perfect brown eyes, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'll take the kids down to eat; you can stay here and take a shower of something. We'll meet you down there."

"Uh, thanks?" she said, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

She got her clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed and went to meet the kids and Total. We left Akila at Max's Mom's house, Dr. Martinez I think.

"Come on you guys, let's get some food. Max is taking a shower and will meet us down

there." At the mention of 'food', 4 bird kids and a Scottie type dog were at the door with

me, wide-eyed and tails waging. At least Total's tail was waging, but I swear, if we were

part dog too, their tails would have fallen off by now. I heard Angel giggle at my thought.

We went down the elevator, and I swear, if I was in there 1 more second, I would've

gone ballistic. I jumped out and went to grab a table that was big enough for everyone to

sit in. We loaded the table with food and Max came down, her hair still slightly damp.

We finished in 15 minutes. We went back to our rooms to pack up. When we were

checking out the stupid gut at the counter started to flirt with Max. And she actually

smiled at him! She gave him, a puny non-mutant human, who I could beat up in 5

seconds a smile. UNBELIEVEABLE! Oh, no, did my jaw just twitch? At least Max

didn't see it. We finished checking out, found an alley, and took off. I swear, Max is the

most graceful mutant on Earth. Oh, how I love her.

Well, how was it? DON'TFORGET MY POLL! I want 7 reviews to be able to update

tomorrow.

Noodle


	3. The Breakdown

Blah the voice

_Blah the voice_

_**BlahAngel's thoughts**_

Blah Max's thoughts to Angel

Chapter 3

We were in the sky, and God did it feel good. The **best **feeling ever. Angel and Nudge were talking. Gazzy and Iggy were probably talking about bombs. Fang was silent. **BIG **surprise. Fang. What did I think of him? _You know you love him, Max._

"AHH!" I screamed. Oops! Didn't mean for that to be out loud. The flock was staring at me as if I was crazy. Come to think about it, I probably am.

"I'm fine you guys. Just the o so mysterious voice come to talk again." I told them.

"OK," "Sure." "What ever."

"I'll meet you up ahead in a cave." I used my hyper speed to go and find a cave in one of the mountains we were flying to. That way the flock could see me when they arrived here. Voice? You there anymore? _I am always here, Maximum__._ So you here my every thought?! No answer. Typical. That's when everything I had been holding in for so long broke free. I couldn't handle it any more. Why me? Why did I have a pair of wings? Why did I have to be a mutant hybrid? Why did I have a voice inside my head besides my own? Why did I grow op in a cage? Why did I have to save the world? Why can't I live a normal life? WHY ME?!. _**Max?**_ O no, Angel! How far away from the mountains are you? _**Um, first tell me how you are.**_ ANGEL! TELL ME NOW! _**W-We're about f-five minutes a-away.**_ Arg! I'm so stupid! Angel is only 6! How could I do that to her? I started sobbing. I bet you would too if you had all that dumped on you, piling on top of one another for years. Angel? I'm sorry. I, I just don't want to see the flock like this. _**It's ok Max. I forgive you. Fang is coming though. He wants to make sure you're ok. **_When she said that I started sobbing even more. Why would he care for me that much? I realized that I had moved to the back of the cave. I moved forward to show Fang where I was. I saw him coming and went to the side of the cave. I slouched down to the bottom. I saw a blurry dark figure come towards me and realized it was Fang. He picked me up and moved me back to the back of the cave and started to comfort me. I leaned into him, seeking refuge in his arms. When the crying gave way to shuddering breaths, I looked up at him. I mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' not trusting my voice.

"It's ok," he said, and with that he kissed me.

Sorry it's so short! It's 10; 30 and I have to go to sleep. : P I want 3 reviews for the next chapter. Will Max push him away? Will she kiss him back? Stay tuned to find out.

Noodle


	4. The Elements

Here is the next chapter

Here is the next chapter.

Chap. 3 part 2

This was what, the third time he kissed me? Why had I run away before? Oh, yeah, because I didn't know if I loved him. At least now I know I love him. With those thoughts, I became lost in the kiss. I only broke apart when I was about to faint for lack of oxygen.

"Aw, I'm sworry! Are we intwerupting somesing?" a voice from the front of the cave called out. I immediately jumped up into my fighting stance and took a look at our threats. They looked part human and part cheetah, like leopard woman back at the Germany Itex. It looked like they could morph like the Erasers. They had long claws that extracted out of their fingers, their hair jet black when they morphed, and like, you guessed it, models in their human form. The only flaw was their eyes. They stayed the same in their human form as well as their morphed form.

"Why yes you are." I replied. "So you might want to leave before we kick your butts from here to China!" They all winced at that, except the one that had talked. I guess she was the leader of the 5.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll stay." She said.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Just as I finished saying that she leapt forward, scratching the side of my face. That was when I boiled over.

Chap. 4 part 1 (AN: Aren't I nice??)

All of what I had cried about earlier and even some more things were turned into anger. Couldn't they leave me alone for 1 minute? For the 1 minute I felt like a normal 14 year old girl? No. Of course not. Of course they couldn't leave me alone because I 'am supposed to save the world'! Screw the world! The world is what made me a mutant! I was sooooo angry, scratch that, _**I WAS FURIOUS**_! I screamed with rage and it knocked out one of the Cheetah Erasers. I saw fire erupt from my hands, rocks came pouring down around the Cheetahs, while vines that came out of no where twisted themselves around the things. Lightning struck one of the Erasers and she fell out of the cave, to become a pancake on the ground. A tornado came out on no where like the vines and threw the remaining Cheetahs far, far away. As I started to cool down, the fire did too, the lightning and rain I hadn't noticed became a gray cloud here or there. The vines went into cracks in the rocks and the tornado became a slight breeze. I turned to Fang, his face holding more emotion than I had ever seen before; Love, admiration, and astonishment towards me, and hatred toward the Eraser things. My face probably looked the exact same way. He was the first to find his voice.

"How did you do that?"

"I-I have no idea." I replied.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I got 2 extra, so I want 5 reviews this time. I am trying to find the # of reviews that people will think is ok and not too much. Do you like her new powers? What should I call the new Erasers? What will Fang's new power be? Why am I asking so many Questions? Can you please review??

Noodle The next chap will be posted when I get 5 reviews, like I said before.


	5. Decisions

Here is chappie 4 part 2

Here is chappie 4 part 2. If I feel nice, I might write a little more later tonight. Thanks to MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc for the idea to call the new erasers. I will probably use it soon.

"_How did you do that?"_

"_I-I don't know."_

Chapter 4 part 2

I was still in shock. I mean, wouldn't you be in shock too if you could control water, fire, electricity, earth, and have a sonic voice?

"Cool new powers." Fang said. Boy, he can find the good in everything. Even being mutants on the run. "Let's go back to the flock and tell them about your new powers. Oh, should we tell them about the new erasers?" He added.

"I have no idea. I mean, I thought we finished off Itex, but I guess not. Are they still going on with the by half plan? Or some other plan? Or what about-"

"Max, calm down, I'm sure we'll be fine we always are." He reassured me. I nodded and took off into the sky.

"Fang, what are we going to tell them about us?"

"The truth, I guess." He replied. It was quiet the rest of the way to the flock.

Sorry it's so short. I'll update tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm just really busy. I promise I'll make the next ones longer. Noodle


	6. Surprises, Surprises

I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner

I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I got so held up! Please tell me if you agree that if you enter something in the fair, in the youth division, and then everyone in the class that you entered in got white, the same color you got, would you automatically think it as youth discrimination? Well, I did. Maybe I am wayyy too into Geography or something, I don't know. After that fun night of YOUTH DISCRIMINATION you had to go with you mom to eat, and while eating, you had to worry about two five year olds, a science fair project, what your mom and the other mom are talking about, essay writing, science current events, practicing for band, babysitting tomorrow (kind of), a book report due in 2 weeks that you haven't started, math homework, your mom not giving you an allowance, your sister getting you in trouble every night because she doesn't pick up after herself, having a three day weekend and nothing to do, not being able to ride any rides at the fair, AND if you think some creepy weirdo is following you around, (not you Elijah, though you are a bit creepy, no offense, though knowing you, there is some taken) worrying about how to update on time, and running a mile on Monday CAN take a toll on you, so sorry that I haven't updated, but is that enough reasons? Sorry for putting this all on you good reviewers and readers, I just need to get that off my back. Elijah, if you're reading this, REVIEW! I want to know your name for unverified reasons, that I have no clue to, if that makes any sense. Is this the longest AN ever or what? Here's the story.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Fang POV**_

When we got to the closest town, we found the flock outside a Red Roof Inn. We landed and the flock gave various hellos.

"Why aren't you guys inside?" Max asked.

"Maybe due to the fact that we have no clue to where the Max Ride credit card is would have some affect?" Iggy answered.

"My mistake, I forgot I had it in my pocket. Let's go get some rooms." She said and waltzed in. I gave her a questioning look when we walked in, and she returned it with a I'll-tell-you-later-and-don't-you-dare-tell-the-flock-about-anything-yet-look, at least that's what I thought the look said. Dang it! There's a boy at the counter and he's already checking Max out.

"I'll get the rooms, Max" I said, all the while staring at the counter boy. She followed my gaze and smirked.  
"A little jealous are we?" she said while forking over the card. I ignored her last comment and went up to the counter.

"3 rooms, and can you make them adjoining?" I said as soon as I got up there. I didn't want to stay down here any longer than necessary.

"Sure, are you 18?" he asked. Now he was getting on my nerves.

"Is that credit or debit?" This was getting annoying. For my answer I handed him the card. He took it, swiped it, and handed it back to me.  
"Ok, your rooms are 253, 254, and 255. Enjoy your stay. O, and is that you girlfriend over there?" he asked in a lower voice. I nodded. "Props dude, she's hot." (AN: I know nothing of how the male species talk, so that is my best guess. They don't give that as an elective to take in school.) I glared at him and he backed off. I walked back to Max, gave her the card and the room keys, and we went to our rooms. Nudge and Angel claimed a room, and after a little fight with Gazzy he roomed with Ig. That left Max and my self, not that I'm complaining or anything. Once we got our stuff up, the flock met in our room for a meeting.

"Well first off, I got some new powers." Max said.

"Wait, did I hear power_**s**_?" Iggy said.

"Cool," Gazzy said.

"What are they?" Nudge and Angel asked at the same time.

"Yes Ig, you did hear powers, I know, they're awesome Gazzy, and I have the ability to control water, fire, electricity, and earth, like trees and vines. Did I leave anything out, Fang?" She asked.  
"You also have a sonic voice, and wind too." I remember every second of how beautiful and graceful and powerful she looked.

"O yeah, those too." The flock just gaped at us.

Was it ok? This is one of my longer chapters. I want 5-10 reviews for the next chappie, and I will post up the next chappie on Mon.

Noodle


	7. Reactions

Sorry for the extra long wait

**Sorry for the extra long wait. All the excuses from before are still working as excuses, but now I have to write 2 paragraphs for home work! URGGGG! (No, I am not a cave-woman!!) Thanks to all of my reviewers!! I now have a crochet business going strong, so PM me or Review if you crochet too, I have some really good patterns!!**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Their eyes were wide, and their jaws were hitting the floor. Guess who was the first to break the silence, just guess.

"WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER? HOW COM-"Iggy, the blind mutant best cook ever bomb maker life saver he is, slapped a hand over Nudges mouth.

"Max," Angel started, "What about the parts you left out? What are they? No one except you and Fang know, not even me!"

"I, err, um, well, you see- Fang'll explain." She finally stuttered out. Thanks a lot, Max! You know that I'm Mr. Emotional-as-a-rock! She looked my way, and I saw that she was deep red. She was so cute like that. Fine, I'll forgive her and tell the story.

"Fine," I said, and then told them the un-Fang-like story, starring Max and Fang. I'm not even sure how they understood me I said it so fast. Nudge and Angel jumped up in the air, Gazzy looked grossed out, and Iggy had a smirk on his face I was just dying to rip off.

"I knew it." Was his simple reply. The whole flock knew now, and there was no denying it.

"Now that the explanation's over, what's for dinner?" Nudge said, while still dancing her version of the happy dance with Angel.

"I think we can spare some pizza, as long as it doesn't explode on us." Max said. That only gave the younger ones MORE to dance at. We got our pizzas a half an hour later, and the delivery person was the one person I could see never again, and seeing her/him then would be too soon. It was-

_**Sorry for the cliffy! If I get 1 review, I'll post today, because of all my really, really good reviewers. Speaking of reviews, PLEASE DO!!**_

_**Noodle**_


	8. LISSA!

Sorry for the extra long wait

_**Thanks for reviewing, guys and girls!! I really appreciate it! Here is chappie 7!**_

_Chappie 6 recap! _

"_I think we can spare some pizza, as long as it doesn't explode on us." Max said. That only gave the younger ones MORE to dance at. We got our pizzas a half an hour later, and the delivery person was the one person I could see never again, and seeing her/him then would be too soon. It was-_

_**Chapter 7**_

-Lissa. The red haired scum bag that kissed me in the hall at that spawn of Satan ruled school. Why did I have to kiss her back?? It would've been a lot easier if my hormones wouldn't have taken over my body! God!

"Oh, my, god! Nick! What are you doing here? My family moved here right after you left. Do you know where you Aunt or whatever she was went to when she left? She, like, deserted her house without a trace, like one of those TV shows. She, like, disappeared right after you left, like me! But my friends know where I am, of course! It's not like I ran away to look for you, like, or anything like that! But, like, why are you-"

"Lissa, just give me the pizzas and leave. I never liked you; you are a person that is so greedy, you make Hitler look like the tooth fairy! (Is that a good analogy, or what?) I am going out with someone else now, so goodbye, and very good riddance." As she was pondering what I said to her, I grabbed the pizzas, closed the door and locked it, walked back to the flock and started handing out pizzas.

"WHO IS SHE?! I WILL GET BACK AT HER FOR STEALING MY MAN! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??" the flock heard Lissa scream, and all the while her voice got softer. Max started laughing so hard she doubled over on the ground, and the rest of the flock followed. Apparently they had been listening in on the conversation.

15 minutes later, the laughter failed to a few chuckles here or there, and no pizza was left. Nudge and Angel, 'convinced' Max to let us play truth or dare. This was going to be good.

_**Good, bad? Horrible, horrendous? TELL ME!**_


	9. Truth or Dare and Freeze It!

Sorry for the extra long wait

_**Chapter 8**_

Fang's POV

Somehow, Angel and Nudge convinced Max to have the flock play truth or dare, including me. This could go wrong in so many ways, like me telling my darkest secret, or it could go so right, like Max having to do or say something to make her blush. Max let Angel go first, and the games began.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." I bet he thought that he had nothing to lose. Poor poor Igs.

"Where do you keep all your bombs?" Angel, being the sweetest girl in the world, asked. And I know I shouldn't say this, but I TOLD YOU SO! Iggy went paler than I ever thought possible for a 98 human, which let me tell you, that's paler than a piece of paper.

"In my underwear." Iggy responded to Angel. I heard Ewes from Nudge and Angel, a "Why Ig, why?" from Gazzy that had fallen to his knees, and Max, well, let's just say that if Iggy could see, he would've screamed in terror.

"Fang, truth or dare?" He asked me, in keeping in tradition of the game. But why did he ask me?

"Which is worse?" I asked in a lame attempt to keep my integrity.

"They're both pretty bad." He admitted.

"Dare." At my reply, an evil smirk came across his face.

"I dare you to tell the flock your 3 darkest secrets." Ladies and gentlemen, my integrity has left the building. The only thing making me keep going with the game was the fact that my turn was next.

"OK, first I write songs, second is that I learned how to play the guitar, and third is that I am scared of clowns." The flock busted out laughing at the last comment. After a few minutes, the laughter settled down. Who to choose, who to choose? Maybe- perfect!

"Max truth or dare?" I said, putting my plan in action.

"Uh- dare?" she said, but it turned out like a question. Dare wasn't what I was expecting. Maybe I could use it to my advantage.

"I dare you to tell the flock what you thought when you saw Lissa In the middle of the hall." Her face turned as red as Canyon's team colors (AN: Sorry! I had to put that in there. That means as red a tomato.)

"Ok, but this is the edited version that is ok for the kids to hear. I thought, 'What is that, thing doing here? Didn't we ditch her in Virginia? How dare she stoop so low as to follow us, because she can't keep her hands off Fang!'?" At this point in her speech, the ends of her hair were sparking every once in a while. "Ok, time for bed. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, get ready for bed. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"But Max-"Angel started, "Can we please finish the game before we go to sleep?

"Sorry Ang, but we have to get up early tomorrow to go to-"in the middle of her announcement she doubled over, tears bursting from her squeezed shut eyes. She was clutching her head. Not another brain attack! I thought that they were done! In the blink on an eye, I was over there, trying to comfort her. Why was everyone standing around? It's like they were frozen. Wait, Max was too? What is this?

_**Chapter 9 **_

Do I have the power to control time? Cool, but how do I un-freeze it?

"GO!" I shouted, and it worked.

"Stop!" I shouted a little bit softer, and it worked just as well. I moved Max onto the bed, got a damp wash cloth, and a water bottle and yelled go. I started to comfort Max again, right before she blacked out. I turned to the flock, and everyone looked really confused., except Iggy, who had a mixed expression on his face.

"I'll tell you guys what happened tomorrow. Go to sleep like Max said, ok? She'll be awake in the morning." I told them. With a little bit of whining, they went to their rooms. I cradled Max in my arms, and put the damp washcloth on her head. At about Midnight I fell asleep with Max in my arms. The next thing I knew, I heard Max moaning.I opened my eyes and say her leaning up against me, with mumbled words escaping her mouth.

"Max?" I asked her.

"Fang?" she asked in the slightest whisper. She clutched her head again and I rocked her to sleep. I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

Max POV

"Max, can we please finish the game before we go to sleep?" Angel said. I tried not to look at her because she was most likely using Bambi eyes.

"Sorry Ang, but we have to get up early to go to-" AHHHHH! Searing white hot pain! There were daggers piercing my skull again and again. Images flashed through my head, so fast I could barely even realize they were there. For a millisecond, the pain went away, then it came back triple what it was before. I couldn't take the pain and blacked out. I woke up who knows how long later and my head was throbbing so much I had to moan. That seemed to wake Fang up.

"Max?" He asked. He probably whispered it, but to me it sounded like he shouted in my ear. I had to wait for a few seconds before I had enough strength to respond. I whispered his name and that one word broke down the wall blocking out all of the other pain, and it came flooding in. I clutched my head (AN Déjà vu, well, great minds think alike) and tried not to cry or scream. Fang held me and comforted me. As long as he was here, I was safe. I fell asleep in his arms.

_**OK? Bad? REALLY REALLY BAD? Good? How was it? Sorry for not updating! Don't forget to tell me what country they should go to!! Noodle**_


	10. Aftermath

Angel talking in Fang's mind

_Angel talking in Fang's mind._

Fang thinking back to Angel.

Regular.

_**Chapter 10**_

**Fang POV**

I woke up and checked the clock. If it was right, the time was 9:30. Max must really be out of it. I yelled stop, and got out of bed. That way, I wouldn't wake Max up. Trying to figure out the full extent of my new ability, I whispered go to start time again. Apparently, it doesn't matter how loud I say it. I walked to Iggy and Gazzy's room, and the flock, excluding Max, was in there, dressed and ready to fly. This calls for a speech. Just like I always talk, except with a few more words than normal (did you get the sarcasm?).

"Look guys, we're going to stay here for today. Max still doesn't look god and I don't want her to drop out of the sky so I have to carry her to who knows where." _much_,' I added in my head. Angel giggled, reading my mind. I glared my special death glare at her, but it didn't faze her from commenting on my word choice. At least she decided to tell me in my mind.

_Fangy's got a girlfriend!_

You'll want to shut up if you know what's good for you. I thought back. At least it worked.  
"If we're staying here, can we go to the pool? Please? Pretty pretty please with che-"  
"Fine, you guys can go, but I'm staying here with Max." I interrupted Nudge before my ears started to bleed. Iggy was smart enough not to make a comment on my last sentence spoken out loud. With the torture of a speech over, I walked back to Max's and my room, just to see her rushing to the bathroom, lean over the toilet, and vomit. I went in there and held her hair for her. When she was finished, she leaned back against the bath tub and I got her a glass of water. She drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks." She said. I helped her back to the bed, felt her head, (AN: Why am I rhyming so much?) and she had a fever. She shivered and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Rest." I commanded her. This once she actually listened to me, or maybe it was just her fever. I sat down in a chair by the bed and waited for the flock to come back. The wait was uneventful, except for Max tossing and turning a bit in her sleep. The flock came back about an hour later. Nudge was the first to come in, and for the first time in her life, she was almost completely silent; even with the flock's best effort to keep quiet, the noise still woke Max up. She looked at Nudge, then me, and sat up to get out of bed. I ran over to the bed and pushed her back down.

"You need to rest, Max." I said, being the voice of reason like I always am.

"Fang, no I don't. I'm fine now." Man, she can be just like me sometimes. I feel sort of sorry for her. Just to make sure that she was telling the truth, I felt her head. She really was fine. I got off the bed and faced the flock. Of course, Nudge was the first to speak up.

"What's for breakfast? I'm like so hungry! Who knew that swimming could really take that much out of you?" At that point, she stopped to take a breath, and Max took advantage of the pause.

"Um, the choices are Iggy can make something, we can go to IHOP, or I can make something." The flock screamed "NO" so loud at the last suggestion, I think people in Germany could hear them. Iggy said he wouldn't be cooking today, so that left IHOP. The flock didn't seem the least bit sad at the choice. "Well, get showered and dressed so we're ready to go in 45 minutes. It was around ten at the time. The flock left and Max got her clothes and walked to the bathroom. I changed and went to the boy's room. They were ready to go five minutes after I came in. We waited for fifteen minutes and Angel came in. Nudge came in 5th around 15 minutes later. Angel told me that Max was scared for some reason, and that I should probably go and check on her in my mind. I obliged and walked back in our room. Max was still in the restroom so I knocked on the door. Was she ok? She opened the door and-

_**OK chappie? YOU SHOULD BE VERY HAPPY WITH ME!! 1. REVIEW OR I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY!! 2. VOTE ON MY POLL!! 3. GIVE ADVICE FOR MY STORY!! 4. TELL ME A GOOD STORY ON FANFICTION TO READ!! Please choose one of the above stated commands to do, or more. Thanks for reading!! Noodle**_


	11. Such a Flirt

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Fang POV**_

_Before- She opened the door and-_

Just as Angel said, she looked scared and vulnerable. Maybe it had to do with the fact that icicles were hanging off of her hair and the mirror reflected a picture of Max that was hairy and like an eraser. She was still completely human though.

"Max, you're fine." I told her, and she tried to regain her composure for the flock. We walked out of our room and into the boy's to meet an awaiting flock, but not before I told her that we needed to talk. They greeted us like- well, let's just say you don't want to meet the flock while they are starving and have the promise of food ever in your life. We got to the IHOP around 11, after flying to the nearest town. Of course, the person who seated us kept hitting on Max, so I decided to put my arm around Max's shoulders. I swear I saw her smile a bit.(AN: Sorry if the whole boys fighting over Max thing doesn't seem quite right, but I never have, or will ever be in any of those positions, so I don't know what happens.) The waiter got a stricken look on his face and he mumbled where our table was, then left. Max moved my arm off from around her shoulders, and I think that I blushed a little bit. Impossible right; the unemotional Fang actually blushing. Thankfully, the waitress that took out orders was in her late 50s and came right then. We decided to get the all you can eat pancakes, unfortunately for IHOP. We left 5 orders of pancakes later, everyone stuffed.

"Max, since we're staying at the hotel again tonight, can we finish our game of truth or dare when we get back?" Angel asked. Max gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. She looked back at Angel and answered, "I don't see why not; if we're going to stay here all day, we're going to need something to do." The 'stay here all day' part was directed towards me. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She got a distant look while we were flying back. I guessed that she was talking to the voice. It faded a few minutes before we reached the hotel. We went back in our rooms (AN: They paid for the second night when they came back. Let's just say their rooms weren't booked.) and continued with our game of truth or dare. Boy, was this going to be fun. Did you hear/read the sarcasm there?

Noodle here! Sorry it's short, but I thought that you might want a chapter up on Halloween! BTW, HAPPY HALLOWEENIE! Noodle


	12. Realizations

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in, like, 2-3 months, but I've been sooo busy with science fair, and a lot of other reasons that I know you don't want to hear, but if you do, PM or review me to ask why and I'll tell you. I'll get on with the story now. Flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I am not a writing genius, or anything of the sort, so don't even ask.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Max POV**_

We all sat in the spots we did last time. Angel started and the game up again and the torture was started up again.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Of course, Fang, Mr. Emotional as a rock would pick dare, I mea-

"Truth." Great. Just when I think I have him figured out, he starts a whole new personality up and at' um. Can he get any more unpredictable?

"Tell the flock about your new power." WHA-

"I can freeze time." I DID NOT see that coming. Everything was silent for a moment, but then all of the bird kids plunged into action with their questions.

"SWEET!"-Gazzy "When were-"-Total (AN: did I leave him at Max's mom's?) "Cool, dude."-Iggy, "HOW? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? IS THAT-"- Nudge. While the rest of the flock went on about it, I remained silent, still comprehending the sudden advancement in out powers (Yes, people, I did make an A+ in ELA ((AN: English language arts)) while we were in school with Anne. Why are you making a big deal out of it?). So I had elemental powers, and now Fang has the ability to freeze time. What's next on the list? Only time will tell, I guess.

_Maximum, what was in common with you and Fang getting new powers?_

Why I don't know voice. Can you please wait until I can grasp the concept of Fang getting a new power too to ask him? The voice, as usual, didn't answer, probably from the sarcastic venom dripping from my thoughts to it.

"Fang?" My newly added involvement in the conversation made everyone turn to look at me.

"When did you discover you had the power?"

"It was when I saw you doubled over with pain from your brain attack."

_Now that you know the events before getting your powers, can you find the common event?_

Well, we were both with each other, and I was in pain both times, sort of. Um, is it the pain?

_No._

Well I was also angry, and Fang must've been pretty mad at you for the brain attack. Was it the emotional trauma releasing?

_You are smarter than I thought, Maximum Ride.  
_Are we all going to get new powers?

Again, the voice didn't respond. I was snapped back to the present situation of truth or dare by Fang's voice.

"Gazzy truth or dare?"

"Dare." Boy, did he have it coming! Fang bent over and whispered in Gazzy's ear. Iggy broke out in a smile. I guess being blind has its perks. Gazzy stood up and looked like he was about to give a speech.

"Fang, I loooooove you. I love you this much. I would die withou-" In the middle of his speech that was conducted in my voice, his arms out stretched as far as he could reach, he stopped and contorted his face into a mask of fear. I couldn't think of a reason that he would stop, well, except for the-

Noodle here! SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. Again, if you want to hear all the reasons, PM or review to ask me. Sorry if Max was a bit OOC with the wide amount of vocab., I'm just really into ELA. My sis now calls me the walking encyclopedia. I need you guys to vote on my poll: Niggy or Nuzzy. I'll update tomorrow! I promise! If not, I'll me sure to update Sunday. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


	13. Iggy's Punishment

_**Chappie 13**_

_**Max POV**_

_Before on MR5MOTRA: _

_In the middle of his speech that was conducted in my voice, his arms out stretched as far as he could reach, he stopped and contorted his face into a mask of fear. I couldn't think of a reason that he would stop, well, except for the- _fire sparking off my hair, or maybe the win tunnel encircling me, or maybe even the vines around my legs. Rain started pouring down outside, and my hands were lit aflame, curled into fists. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and cooled off, literally. One of my eyes cracked open the tiniest bit and two deep brown eyes gazed into mine, a few feet away. He was inching forward, not sure if I was going to explode onto him again, or if I was about to pass out from exhaustion. I mouthed water, because his second inference was the closest one to my real reaction. Apparently, controlling the elements really took it out of you. I couldn't move. Fang nodded, and before I knew it, he was holding the cup against my lips. I drank greedily from the glass, savoring it replenishing my throat of moisture. I regained the movement of my body. As soon as I could, I walked over and flopped on the bed. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I knew Fang was behind me.

"Where's the flock?" I asked, becoming myself again.

"In their rooms. And by the way, did you mean to scare them more than erasers can?" Just in case you don't know the flock that well, he said the second part in a joking tone.

"Why yes Fang, I do enjoy torturing the people that I love." I said, with a certain sarcastic tone to my voice.  
"So you love me?" He asked, this time completely serious.

"How could I not?" I replied, returning my face to his, as serious as he was. Don't ask me how I kept my voice so steady, I still don't know myself. His eyes hypnotized me, keeping me locked in a trance. Those beautiful chocolate eyes penetrated my soul, then softened as he leaned forward. I met his lips half way with mine. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we were zoned out of our trance with the creaking of a door. Fang and I both turned our heads at the same time to recognize the flock member in our door way. I blushed seeing that it was Ig, my face probably looking like a tomato, again!

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a trademark smirk.

"No." I replied, a little too quickly judging by the growth of Ig's smirk.

"What, Iggy?" Fang asked for me, a hint of irritability in his voice.

"The rest of the flock wanted to go shopping. Max, I beg you to stay here and rent a movie or something. Please, just anything but shopping!" I laughed and looked at Fang. His eyebrows rose wondering what I was going to say.

"Well Igs, I need to rest up and get a hold of my new powers, but I'm sure that you can go with the rest of the flock. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Ig's face fell with my reply, but I knew that he would find some way out of it, or so he thought. Like I predicted, in a last minute effort to save himself from the torture of shopping, he brought the flock into my room.

"Nudge, Angel, you guys are going to go shopping with Gazzy and Iggy. You can get everyone new clothes, but you can't spend more than $300. Ok with you?" Their faces lit up with excitement at my little speech. I handed Ig the Max Ride card and the two other female flock members dragged him off. I laughed and turned on the TV as Gazzy closed the door behind the other flock members.

Hi Guys! I kept my promise! How did you like it? I added another poll choice: Eggy. So far Niggy is in the lead with 5 votes to 2 votes for Nuzzy. I need at least 10 votes before the next chappie is posted, and you can also vote in a review if you are too lazy to go to my profile, or if you're an anonymous reviewer. 2 people already have. If you found any grammar issues in here, or I just messed up, go ahead and tell me. Thanks, Kiara! Oh, and to whoever asked, I play the clarinet. I'll try to update soon, but I change a whole 10 chappies with this one because the mall scene was crappy. Please vote!

~Noodle


	14. And Down Ig Goes!

_**Chappie 14**_

_**Max POV**_

When Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel had left, Fang and I just watched a movie. Believe me, you really don't want to know what it was about (it was HORRIBLE!). After a while I started to get nervous. It had been two hours since the mini flock had left and they still hadn't come back yet. Fang, noticing my paranoia, grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. I looked into those deep brown eyes that hypnotized me into loving him. He smiled one of his heart melting smiles, trying to reassure me even more, although I was already fine when I was in his arms. He gave me a little peck on the lips and at that fateful **(AN: Pay attention to the last word! It's important in the story!)** second, the mini flock came pounding through the door.

_**Igster POV**_

I'm going to skip right over the shopping trip because that torture by shopping is something no one should even have heard about. Once we left the mall, the mini flock, led by me, flew back to the hotel. The other flock members that were with me were showing me the way back.

When we go back, we went up to Max and Fang's room, with me in the back. As soon as I heard the door creak, I began to walk into the room, or so I thought. Instead, a wall of mutants was blocking my way into the furnished area. Immediately, I began to get angry, but the photo of Max and Fang kissing on their bed Angel sent me was enough to make me burst out laughing. That probably wasn't a good idea on my part, seeing as a second later two very angry 14 year old love birds (literally) came barreling at me. At least that's what it sounded like. My assumption was correct and as they attacked me, my hard head bounced against the metal door knob. The last thing I remember is Fang whispering, "That's what you get when you mess with us, Ig." Then my world transformed into a world of pink gummy bears, unicorns, and me as a girl. Please, don't ask.

_**Fang POV**_

After we knocked Ig out, Angel and Nudge did a simultaneous "AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I looked at Max just to find her turning her head away from the flock. Nudge, being Nudge, started to ramble.

"Shouldn't we move Iggy somewhere? I mean, we can't just let him stay there forever. And what if-" **(AN: That was your Niggy. I really can't do that good of a job with relationships other than Fax. Sorry to everyone who wanted more.)** Thank goodness Max cut her off, or I swear that my ears would've fallen off in the next second.

"Yes Nudge, we'll move Iggy, as long as you will be quiet." Nudge blushed and looked down, most likely embarrassed by her rambling on and on. I grabbed Ig's hands, while Max grabbed his feet. We hoisted him into the air, not being very gentle with him. We moved him into the closet, with Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy giving us varied confused looks.

"This is part of his punishment for laughing." The flock burst into smiles, getting what we were doing. Max set him down first, and then I dropped him, really, onto the ground. She gave me a disapproving look, but I just shrugged and walked out.

"Can we show you your new clothes now????? Pleeeeeaaaasssssseee? They are REALLY cool and-" Just guess who that was.

"NUDGE! Fine, show us our clothes now." She squealed and excitedly scurried off to go get the clothes. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and any boy new my instincts will serve me well in this situation.

_**Angel POV**_

As Nudge brought out the fake clothes for the new love birds, our plan was set into action. She showed Fang his hot pink shirt that stated "Tough guys wear pink", along with his new red converse and khaki shorts. Even though Fang was unemotional most times, this time his jaw dropped open wide, his eyes burning with rage. Max, on the other hand, was covering her mouth to hide the laughter. She wouldn't be laughing for long. After the unveiling of Mr. Elmo's **(AN: Sorry, I just had to put that in there.)** clothes. The chatter box girl went to retrieve Max's clothes. As she held up the top, Max immediately shut up, hoping that it wasn't hers. Knowing that it was hers, Fang sat down, now hiding his OWN fit of giggles. It just got worse as Nudge held up the dark denim mini skirt that went alongside the high heeled peep toe, fire truck red heels. To pull the out fit together, there was a gold belt. Just when I thought that Max was about to start exploding, Fang saved us from her rampage.

"Max, calm down." She closed her eyes and released her hands from their coiled positions at her sides.

"Ok. Here's the deal: If Max wears those clothes, then I'll wear my clothes. Deal?" _If I get to see Fang in pink, then what's the big deal with having to wear girl clothes for once? _I projected the thought into her mind.

"ONLY this once. Got it?" She asked us. We nodded our heads in anticipation. She grabbed her clothes and stalked off towards the restroom, while Fang grabbed his and went to Gazzy and Iggy's room to change.

Nudge chattered on about how good Max would look, and other random stuff, while I read Max and Fang's minds.

_I wonder how Max will look in those girly clothes. If these are the clothes that I'm going to have to wear from now on, I will be so pissed! _Fang thought.

_I can't believe that I agreed to this! Why did I agree to wear these heels? I can't even walk in them! And a mini skirt! _Max thought.

_Where am I? Hang on, how can I see these coats? How can I see at all? _

_Whose thoughts were those?_ I wondered. Just as those thoughts flooded my mind, Max and Fang marched out of their changing areas, and Iggy stumbled out of the closet, eyes wide open. What was going on with him?

_**Hey! It's me again! How did you like it? Tell me in a review! Please! It'll be your Christmas gift to me! Finally I gave you guys at least a semi long chappie. This one was over 1000 words long! Whoopee! This is my Christmas gift to you. My birthday is tomorrow and my sister hasn't even bought my gift yet! Can you believe it!!?!?!?? Any ways, I'll update ASAP, and I'm sure to write up a few more chappies today. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I want to get to triple digits as my present (*in reviews, HINT HINT*) BTW, I need a good story to read. Any advice??? Thanks to my beta!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Noodle


	15. Oh, Girly One

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Iggy POV (After he gets knocked out)**_

OW OW OW! My head is (not literally people) killing me! What did I do to deserve such HORRIBLE treatment? Oh, yeah. But laughing and Max and Fang is sooooo worth the pain. As I tried to figure out where I was, my eyes opened automatically, my mind not registering why. Wait, how can I see those coats? How can I see at all? Can I really and truly SEE now??? I stumbled out of the closet I was put in, that I just now realized was a closet, preparing to be let down. Boy, was I everything _but_ let down.

The first sight I saw was Max, or who I thought was Max, in a halter top, mini skirt, and heels. My eyes still wide, my jaw dropped open. Not wanting _another_ butt whopping, I decided to close it ASAP. Just as the flock realized that I could see them, the room went pitch black, yet the flock was still completely visible and as colorful in their clothes as they were a second ago. Nudge screamed-probably thinking the room had dissolved or something-but started radiating light.

_**Nudge POV**_

When Max and Fang stalked out of their specified dressing areas, Iggy came out from his closet of torture. He had his eyes wide open staring straight at Max in her spunkified **(AN: Let it be known that spunkified is now a word as stated by me.)** outfit, designed by me. His jaw dropped down, almost touching the floor. Almost as soon as it dropped, it clamped shut again, and the room faded into darkness, yet the flock remained. My voice box emitted a noise so loud that you could most likely hear it in Germany. All of a sudden my emotions took control of my body, the room, and it seemed like everything else was controlled, too. And it looked like my hands were glowing. Then the light spread to the rest of my body. The room went back to the way it was before, but even brighter thanks to me. I glanced up to see the flock, looking between me and Iggy. Max smiled, obviously knowing something that we didn't.

_**Max POV**_

_What just happened? _I thought to myself, hoping the voice would respond.

_**Max, Iggy's new power is darkness and Nudge's is the opposite**_

_So it's like you said before, that when the flock is really emotional and stuff, we get our new powers. Ig got his power because he got his eyesight back, but why did Nudge get her power?_

_**Nudge will become the person closest to Iggy in the next few years, and they also share a special bond.**_

_One last question, how _did_ Iggy get his eyesight back?_

_**When you and Fang hit Iggy's head against the doorknob, it fixed his eyesight.**_

_Ok, um, thanks. _It didn't respond, so I decided to tell the flock what it said. Well, at least most of it.

"Congratulations on the new powers. Apparently Iggy can now see, and control the darkness, while Nudge has the opposite. She can control light, as said by the voice. And Ig, you really should thank me and Fang for giving you your sight back," I said, not able to hold the smirk back. Nudge broke into a smile when I told her what the voice said about her power, as did Iggy when I talked about his. Ig's smile faltered, though, when my smirk appeared.

"And how is that, Max, oh girly one?" he shot back at me. Even though my blood started to boil and my hair started to light, I had enough control of my powers to respond, and I truly would've, it's just that---

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffy!**_

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to put up**_**,**_** I've just been really busy and had writer's block. For this chappie I don't want a specified amount of reviews, because we got so many last time, but just so you know, everyone that reviews before I post the next chappie will be listed in the AN. Oh, and Hajile (Look at it backwards), review by Mon. unless you want to be pegged, again, except this time it will be by a volleyball instead. BYE BYE!**


	16. Cherasers, Kissing & Cheerleader Shorts

**To start off with I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Really, I'm sorry. Hajile bread reviewed on the 15****th****, but I jut haven't had time to update since then until now. I'm going to type up as many chapters as possible during this week (its spring break here) but my mom's really set on cleaning the house and my dad has to use the computer a lot more for his work. With all that put into play, I barely get enough time on the computer. This story will end soon, but I will have a sequel up sometime in the summer. It'll have a lot more plot than this. Ok, so I think that this author's note has been long enough, so without further ado I give you chapter 16.**

Last time on MR5: MOTRA:

"_And how is that, Max, oh girly one?" he shot back at me. Even though my blood started to boil and my hair started to light, I had enough control of my powers to respond, and I truly would've, it's just that---_ Che-rasers came pouring through the windows and doorways. Everyone in the flock, yes, even Total, burst into action, just like I had taught them. I went into full out combat mode, using my newly-found powers as an advantage. After I started to singe Nudge's hair because I missed my target, I stopped using them. As I kept battling, though, it seemed like the Che-rasers were moving slower and slower. The answer to that mini-mystery came when I was finishing a round-house kick and caught sight of Fang. He had his eyes closed, muttering words under his breath. He was trying to freeze the Che-rasers in time while the flock escaped. Angel was in front of him, using mind control to keep the cat things away from him. Nudge was beside her, attacking the few that she missed. I quickly hatched a plan that I hoped would help us escape. I fought my way towards Iggy and with a punch here or there was right in front of him. His eyes were closed and yet he was still beating the Che-rasers even though he can now see.

"Igs!" I shouted over the noise of the fight. He heard my shout and turned towards me.

"What Max? Can't you see I'm a _bit_ busy?" He spit back at me. "Who cares?! Just make me angry!" I told him my plan soft enough that the Che-rasers couldn't hear us, but loud enough so he could hear me. When I finished, he broke into a mischievous smile. "NOW!" I yelled, putting my plan into motion. Iggy finished the Che-raser he was fighting, turned around and _kissed me_! On the *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* mouth! I backed away from him as fast as I could, feeling a rush of anger and adrenaline. That's really all I remember before I lost control of my body. When I came back to my senses, I saw every single Che-raser on the floor, having been electrocuted, burned, or just knocked out it looked like. My flock looked…Wait…Where _was_ my flock? As I started to panic a little voice in my head called Angel and her power said, "_Max! Hurry! We're out in the parking lot! I'll explain when you get out here but Iggy's getting beat up by Fang! Come quick!_"

I rushed out to the parking lot as soon as she said they were out there, and by the time she was done I was witnessing the fight with my own eyes. Iggy was on the asphalt, bloody and bruised, with a perfect looking Fang on top of him beating his lights out. I ran over there and broke up the fight, having to hold Fang back from Iggy while he ran away. Fang had pure hatred in his eyes that he usually reserved for Ari and Jeb. I turned him in front of my so he looked down into my eyes. When he saw me the emotion changed to confusion and hurt, so much hurt. It pained me so much to look into them that I had to look away.

"Why, Max? Why?" he asked me, his voice barely a whisper. I looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath, and started to explain my whole plan to him.

"The reason Iggy kissed me was because I told him to. I can't control my powers fully yet, and you know that. I can only use them when I get really angry. I fought my way over to Iggy in the middle of the battle and told him to make me angry, but I didn't tell him how. That way I would be even angrier. And by the way, thank you for slowing down the Che-rasers. It really helped." As I was explaining, Fang visibly relaxed. After I was done explaining I walked over to Iggy and punched him.

"_Ow_! What was that for Max?" he asked.

"Of all of the things you could've chosen, I can't believe that you kissed me! You sexist pig!" With that I stalked away from him and yelled out report. My responses were the usual: "Ok," "Fine," "Only a few scratches here or there-" "Perfect," and a nod of the head. I did a quick check over of myself, only to find that both of my heels were broken, the halter now had fringe at the bottom, and that the mini-skirt was now a _super_ mini-skirt, all of which just wanted to make me change even more. A glance at Fang made me think that he felt the exact same way. His shirt was now a one sided tank top with big slashes and some cuts here or there. His pants, boy, were they something to laugh over. They now looked like cheer leader shorts. You know the tiny ones? As I met his eyes and began to laugh, it seemed like he froze time, just not me. I just kept laughing my sorry little a-butt off while Fang stared at me with a confused expression, and believe me, that fueled my laughter even more. As I finally calmed myself down enough for him to be heard over the laughing, he started to talk.

"Why are you not frozen? I was trying to freeze you too." Now _that_ got me to stop laughing.

**So my readers, how many of you liked it? How many of you hated it? How many of you don't care about this story? I really don't know because I'm not a mind reader-**

**Angel: But I am! **

**Yes Angel, you are! I just remembered that! Will you please tell me what the readers think?  
Angel: Nope! Max says it isn't good to read stranger's minds.  
Me: Darn Max!**

**Max: WHAT ABOUT ME???????**

**Me: NOTHING! (Runs away screaming like the girl she is)**

**(REVIEW PLEASE! I won't update until I get the time AND 15 reviews, including Hajile bread.)**


	17. Mixup Notice!

Oops! Mix-up, sorry! I did update yesterday, but then I deleted the author's note so it looked like I didn't update! To get this all straightened out just go back a page to read what I posted yesterday!

~Noodle


	18. Down She Falls

Ok. I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm extremely sorry about that. I've been extremely busy and stuff finishing final projects for school and now that school's out I can finally start writing again. But guess what happened today? I COMPLETELY SKINNED MY RIGHT HAND, RIGHT SHIN, BOTH KNEES, AND MY RIGHT ELBOW. How, you ask? Well, I was sorta running on pavement and then, all of a sudden, there's this patch of gravel. I sorta kept running and slid on it. I know it sounds like it shouldn't hurt, but believe me, if you had this you wouldn't want to type (It's taken me a half an hour to write this far). That's why there's this author's note. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a few more weeks for another chapter. I'll finish this story over the summer ASAP, but it'll take a little while. BTW, if you actually read this author's note then review it and in the review put:

MY JOB IS BEING BORED! IT PAYS A SOLID 0 CENTS AN HOUR!

How many reviews I get depends on how fast I can get my hurting hand to type. Thanks! BYES!!!!!!

~NOODLE


	19. LOOK OUT!

I'm extremely sorry to disappoint everyone who is going to read this, but I can't write this story any longer. I've looked back on previous chapters, as in the first one, and it seems like it wasn't going anywhere, and like it wasn't good at all. I'm putting this story on Hiatus, but there will be an edited version coming out by the end of the summer on KJW18's profile. It will have more frequent updates, and will have a lot better plot. Thanks for all the reviews and Hits,

~Noodle.

P.S. I'm still extremely sorry!


End file.
